


Onde Anda Você

by cxmistry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, Angst with a Happy Ending, ChanHun, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Open Relationships, Smut, br!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmistry/pseuds/cxmistry
Summary: Retornar à sua cidade natal era o que Charles mais desejava. Não havia um dia sequer que não pensasse em voltar. Mas voltar significava dar nome aos monstros do seu passado, a tudo o que tentou esquecer e não obteve êxito.Voltar significava encarar a si mesmo, após anos de rodeios. Significava buscar por ele, Sebastian, onde quer que estivesse.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 42
Kudos: 40
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Onde Anda Você

**Author's Note:**

> #Plot 171.
> 
> Oi, oi. Avisos!  
> Certo. Tenho algumas coisas importantes pra pontuar antes da história, então leiam tudinho, por favor.
> 
> Primeiro, tirando esse tópico do caminho, eu preferi trocar os nomes de alguns idols por acreditar que ajudaria na ambientação, então Charles e Sebastian são, respectivamente, Chanyeol e Sehun. Há um personagem chamado Edgar, que era um nome provisório, mas que acabei aderindo por... gostar. Pra mim, ele é um personagem original, mas encaixei o Jongin nas tags por acreditar que, se fosse pra dar um rosto conhecido, escolheria ele.
> 
> Agora, sobre os lugares, como sempre, eu me atenho muito à realidade e aos detalhes, então é tudo muito fiel ao centro do Rio de Janeiro. Mas tomei liberdade de inserir algumas músicas e artistas que não necessariamente estavam no seu auge entre 50s e 60s (diferença de alguns anos, só) — inclusive a música que deu nome à história, que é de 70, por pedido de quem doou o plot.  
> Por isso, espero que gostem da história. Me dediquei bastante na ambientação (porque me importo), então que faça jus ao RJ e que dê um gostinho desse ambiente bem boêmio carioca.  
> Bom, acredito que seja apenas isso.  
> Meus agradecimentos ao anjinho Dulce pela betagem, como sempre.  
> Obrigada pela paciência! Aproveitem a leitura e nos vemos nas notas finais!!!

****

**Rio de Janeiro.**

**Novembro de 1962.**

Charles era Charles antes mesmo de ser uma expectativa de vida. O era desde garoto, ao redor da antiga Igreja de Nossa Senhora de Santana, quando chutava pedras a esperar pelo fim das reuniões que os seus pais ministravam. Ainda não era clara a importância de tais encontros àquela época, mas ele a enxergaria, logo. Charles era Charles antes da Avenida Presidente Vargas existir sob as rodas do Impala azulado, antes de todo o arborizado ser pavimento e daquele Rio de Janeiro onde cresceu lhe ser reapresentado como um lugar tão distinto. Como Bukowski, Chaplin, Darwin, Charles fora Charles, uma vez, mas antes que pudesse perceber se tornara Barbosa, ou qualquer um dos quatro sobrenomes que tampouco usava, e foi quando deu adeus à criança para ter a devida responsabilidade.

Pensou ele, contudo, ainda infantil, que poderia apontar ao seu filho os cantos que o faziam refém das memórias da juventude, conforme percorriam a extensa Rio Branco. Não esperava que o pequeno garoto de quatro anos lhe entendesse, mas fantasiou que o faria desde que deixaram Brasília, de volta à cidade que reconhecia como casa, fantasiou por toda a viagem, quiçá desde quando decidira trocar novamente de estado. Mas não obteve êxito. O pequeno Benjamin estava muito distraído com o estofado macio do banco para lhe dar a mínima atenção.

Talvez um dia o filho visse sua cidade mudar e sentisse em seu peito, assim como o pai sentia, mas até lá restava ao homem refletir em silêncio. O cenário estava diferente ou seria ele, mudado pelo decorrer dos últimos anos, também?

No caminho, pediu para o motorista estender viagem pelo caminho um tanto mais longo e ligeiramente inventado. Afinal, não precisavam passar pela Praça Mauá, mas o fizeram, pois a estátua do Barão o lembrava de seu pai, do mesmo modo que o odor forte vindo da orla o lembrava de sua mãe. Fazia o homem manter os pés no chão, ao menos tentar ser humilde, ver tantos dos símbolos que representavam a paixão dos pais pela cidade, assim como eram parte da história da criação da empreiteira Barbosa. Tornava quase palpável o esforço conjunto deles.

Agora, era Charles quem devia tocar em frente e valorizar o que lhe fora dado de mão beijada.

Poderia dizer achar graça de como jamais imaginou que se sentiria tão velho ainda na casa dos trinta. Charles acreditava que nunca passaria por uma crise de meia idade, pois problemas eram uma realidade tão distante da sua, classe alta, tão bem educado, quanto o carro encontrava-se distante da Baía Guanabara, agora. Havia tanto para ver, tanto para criar, mas o sentimento de fim de linha era crescente a ponto de transbordar.

Seu retorno não deveria ter um sabor tão agridoce. Não estava em seus planos se sentir assim.

Agora, próximos do destino, um rebuliço se instalava em seu estômago e lhe avisava claramente que demoraria a ir embora. Era um privilégio estar em contínua paz consigo mesmo, com sua vida, mas significava que qualquer sinal de imperfeição, todo o defeito, causaria em Charles a autodestruição. Embora tivesse uma família, um filho que amava, por mais que houvesse levado alguns bons anos de tentativa até a sua chegada, e uma esposa paciente, quase boa demais para ser merecedor, não se via satisfeito, e não havia a quem culpar senão a si mesmo.

Passando pela Faculdade de Direito, compreendeu. Sentia falta do que sua juventude representou, de todos os minutos gastos na travessia do Campo de Santana, apenas para chegar a tempo dos intervalos das aulas daquela namorada que, determinada, o recriminava por fugir do pai e de seu serviço apenas para vê-la. Sempre viu em Rosé a esposa que deveria ter, que iria lhe manter centrado, e fora uma decisão ótima dos pais de ambos. Se um dia os jovens haviam contestado, havia sido em um passado longínquo demais para repescar.

Céus.... Àquela época, Charles tinha apenas dezessete, _um rapaz_ . O que o herdeiro sabia da vida? O que sabia ele da _sua_ vida?

— Quantas voltas ainda daremos? — Um arrepio lhe cortou a nuca. Não previu a unha aparada lhe acariciando, o braço esticado sobre o pequeno Ben para chamá-lo a atenção há muito perdida. — Foi uma longa viagem. Não tem fome?

Rosé tinha grande influência sobre ele.

No início, pensava ser a idade. Quando a conheceu mal havia deixado os quinze. Já ela, do contra, começava a faculdade, afrontando os pais, buscando pela mísera liberdade que lhe fora ofertada. Prometera casar com Charles no mesmo momento em que se visse formada — uma benção em sua vida, podia afirmar, com todas as vezes que ela impediu o marido de cometer alguma de suas besteiras administrativas, como a própria dizia. A burocracia era dela, o restante era dele. E havia se apaixonado tão rápido quanto poderia acontecer à primeira discussão. Não a amava antes, mas enxergar a atitude, sua autoridade, o encantou a ponto de esquecer-se completamente daqueles três breves anos de diferença entre suas idades, quase insignificantes próximo dos dez anos casados.

Às vezes, contudo, quando encarava aqueles olhos grandes e escuros, a boca avermelhada, massacrada pelos dentes pontudos, e também por toda a ansiedade pela resposta, Charles sentia-se tão criança quanto o filho.

Acenou, dando-se por vencido. Rosé fazia muito mais por si do que ele próprio.

— Vá em frente. Pode escolher. — Não houve surpresa. Charles era todo previsibilidade. Difícil era não conseguir lê-lo ao primeiro encontro. — Vamos aonde quiser.

 _Que seja feita a vossa vontade,_ pensou. Mas manteve-se calado, sensato como raramente era. O comentário renderia longas horas de debate, como o fizera da última vez, e não se sentia no clima.

Roseanne era a católica mais cética que conhecia, apenas não o diria em voz alta. Assim como conhecia a cidade tão bem quanto ele, e sabia bem que _Cosmopolita_ era exatamente o ambiente onde Charles não gostava de a levar, nada diria para tentar mudar sua escolha.

Torceu o nariz, sem disfarçar, mas entrou.

Fora uma refeição rápida, até, com interrupções de Tom Jobim e suas melodias, que faziam Rosé dispersar completamente. Mas quem sofreu com a breve parada foi seu motorista, que precisou apagar o cigarro às pressas e se enfiar dentro do carro outra vez, o impregnando com o cheiro forte da nicotina.

Não via a hora de voltar a passear pela cidade por detrás do volante. Se passaram anos desde a última vez que vira os aquedutos do banco de trás, e respirando bem fundo, saudoso, controlou-se para não atravessar sua cabeça pela janela do carro. Pela quantidade de veículos, presumiu que algum evento aconteceria naquela tarde. Os fins de semana, como ainda podia se lembrar, dificilmente eram monótonos no Centro. Teve saudade das noites, do calor, principalmente aquele vindo das pessoas, porque nenhum dia dos quatro anos que passara em Brasília foi capaz de arrancar de si sua essência carioca.

Parte de Charles ficara entre aqueles ladrilhos, e um breve surto, o mais puro impulso, o fez desejar descer do carro e procurar fervorosamente. Quem sabe encontrasse a si mesmo, ali?

— Encoste o carro, por favor. — De seu colo, o pequeno Ben lhe ergueu o olhar sonolento. Acariciou seus cabelos loiros, cada dia mais escuros, e o viu retornar à sua tentativa de cochilo.

Rosé o aguardava, atenta.

— O que pensa sobre ficarmos aqui? — Não demorou-se. Fazer rodeios apenas dificultaria seu trabalho. — Se quiser, deixamos nossas malas em casa, depois podemos visitar seus pais. Estou certo de que adorarão conhecer Ben mais cedo que o previsto.

Usar o filho como argumento poderia ser cruel. Afinal, depois de tantas tentativas, finalmente engravidar tão distante de casa pareceu um castigo aos sogros. Porém, se dissesse ansiar revê-los após tantos anos não estaria sendo honesto, com toda a obviedade possível exposta em sua face.

— E se dormíssemos essa noite em Copacabana e amanhã voltássemos para ficar, por quanto tempo quisesse? — Quando ela falava parecia simples. Não quis recusar sem ter justificativas, apesar de ter, sim, boas justificativas. Contudo, não estava em seus planos retomar o assunto de como seus sogros poderiam ser uma influência negativa para o filho, caso fixassem residência tão próximo deles. — Certo. Aqui ficamos, então. Mas irá ao teatro comigo, hoje à noite, e será o que _eu_ quiser assistir.

Charles hesitou.

— Rosé, sabe que tenho assuntos a…

— Terá assuntos por toda a eternidade, agora que está de volta à cidade. Pode, por uma noite, não tê-los?

A resposta era um meio termo. A estabilidade financeira de ambos não exigia tantos trabalhos quanto ele assumia, tampouco havia de se ausentar da vida pessoal para dedicar-se à profissional. Àquele ponto, Charles já devia ter encontrado alguém para exercer as suas funções, um para cada uma delas, se fosse necessário, para que assim pusesse em prática um dos seus trabalhos mais gratificantes: _ser pai._

Mas era sobre a empreiteira dos pais que falava, o que lhe restara deles, com exceção das lembranças que mais o apunhalavam do que aliviavam. Seu trabalho poderia esperar, de fato, mas o seu desejo de resolver todo problema imediata e simultaneamente… Ah, Charles podia ser tão impaciente quanto o grisalho motorista que tamborilava o volante e aguardava pela decisão final do casal.

— Tinha teatros em Brasília. — E quase tão incansável quanto o pequeno Ben, o mais velho ajustou a postura, afastando-se do olhar vitorioso de Rosé, convencida.

— É um _sim_ que escuto?

Suspirou, fingindo a ignorar.

— Pode subir o carro. Ficaremos aqui.

Veja. Charles, no decorrer dos passados dez anos, tivera o prazer de ser responsável por construir duas de suas três casas. Uma, um pouco depois de assumir a empreiteira, em Copacabana. Fora uma boa ideia quando ainda não estava de malas feitas para ir embora com Roseanne. Os pais de sua mulher quase causavam certo arrependimento. O agradava estar perto de Rosé e era conveniente aos dois, mas tê-los igualmente perto era uma pedra em ambos seus sapatos. A segunda, com vista direta para o Aqueduto da Carioca, belos arcos, planejou como um presente para si mesmo, reflexo de todo o amor que ele sentia por aquelas ruas, de todo o amor... Anos antes de levar seu trabalho para longe, à construção da grande Brasília. Antes de partir, de retornar, havia feito daquele lugar casa. Tinha todo o orgulho dele.

A terceira, a qual raramente visitava, era a casa de seus pais, deixada e abandonada pelo filho ingrato que podia ser considerado. Seus pais se foram num efeito dominó — antes a mulher, que foi-se em um mal súbito, depois o homem, que ensinou a Charles da pior forma como algumas pessoas realmente não sabiam dizer adeus. Mantinha a casa trancada a sete chaves há mais tempo do que devia fazer. Poderiam permanecer lá por um tempo, visto que não conseguiam entrar em acordo sobre onde ficar. Talvez fosse o meio termo perfeito para o casal, ao passo que tinha contabilizado um voto para cada. Mas estar ali, com vista para a sua cidade, respirando o ar puro do topo da ladeira, cheirava ao antigo Charles.

E ele gostava daquele odor.

Rapidamente, ele dispensou o motorista. Estava em casa, tinha seu carro, portanto não seria necessário mantê-lo por perto. Desde jovem, o casal tinha discussões sobre Rosé e sua confiança cega em desconhecidos. Então, se esta desejasse um motorista para si, esperava que ao menos fosse um pouco mais crítica em sua seleção. Enquanto carregava as bagagens, ela abria as janelas e empurrava as persianas, prendendo espirros, involuntariamente, e ouvindo as repreensões do marido.

— Se continuar a fazer isso, sua cabeça vai explodir. Sabe disso, não? — Diria ele, normalmente.

Mas Charles desistiu no terceiro espirro, grunhindo com as duas caixas que empilhava casa adentro. Eram apetrechos de seu escritório em Brasília, o lugar que mais frequentara nos últimos anos, e não imaginou que, dentro das caixas, estes pesassem tanto. Antes mesmo que pudesse respirar e, saudoso, olhar ao seu redor, reparar na casa, desembalou o porta-retrato, o colocando junto à foto dos pais e ao cartão-postal guardado com carinho, o que lhe foi presenteado pelos colegas de trabalho, a bela Brasília estampada na imagem. Havia reconhecimento ali, apesar da simplicidade, e sentia uma felicidade bem específica, aquela que se seguia de um elogio muito esperado, de um aperto forte no ombro que faz vibrar em lisonjeio.

Estava ocupando-se entre as quatro paredes quando o som alto fez-se presente, o recordando de que não estava só. Era Jorge Ben, certamente, por mais que não reconhecesse a canção. Pela sala de estar, duas vezes menor do que em Copacabana (ela insistia em lembrá-lo), Rosé dançava sozinha, os olhos bem fechados, enquanto Ben tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, distraído.

Pretendia fazer algumas ligações antes que deixassem a casa novamente, mas se permitiu relaxar sobre o sofá, ainda sobre a capa de plástico, puxando o pequeno Ben para o colo, apreciando o momento. Era uma calma que não lhe fora comum no período em Brasília e quase sentiu-se livre para culpar os seus ares, como se não fosse apenas culpa sua por ter enfiado-se dos pés à cabeça naquele projeto que poderia afirmar, com certeza, ser o maior de sua vida.

— Não prefere trocar o teatro por uma dança?

A risada quase estourou seus tímpanos.

— Por que nunca fazer os dois?

— Porque precisa escolher entre dois pés bons para ir ao teatro e tê-los machucados depois dos meus pisões. 

— É — deu de ombros, aumentando o som. — O teatro, então.

☆

As ruas se encontravam abarrotadas quando chegaram ao teatro. Fosse pelo trânsito ou pela visão das areias da praia de Copacabana, ainda cheias, o homem teve a sensação de que a noite estava mais movimentada do que era comum. O perfume forte de Rosé, entrelaçando seus braços, já lhe dizia que a dor de cabeça retornaria antes que adormecesse. Na verdade, apenas buscava motivos para chatear-se com ela, tendo deixado Benjamin com os avós. Não surgiu como surpresa, sabia que era exatamente o que ela faria quando aceitou sua proposta, mas isso não o impediu de engolir a seco quando deixou o filho para trás.

Do lado oposto, Rosé tinha motivos para frustrar-se, mas mantinha seu sorriso. Era exaustivo ser parado o tempo inteiro, embora não fosse diferente de anos atrás, quando deixou o estado. Era a consequência do nome que a empreiteira carregava, o peso, a responsabilidade e, vindo em conjunto, todo o respeito. A mulher somente queria se sentar e aguardar o início de _O Beijo no Asfalto_. Charles apenas esperava seu fim. Tampouco conhecia a peça antes de Roseanne mencioná-la, mas a animação da esposa o levava a assumir que seria interessante, ao menos.

Ao seu lado, a mulher sacava o cantil de bolso de sob a saia do vestido, pigarreando com um gole ou dois, rosto corado e rígido ao degustar a bebida quente. Charles se perguntava se havia ela enchido o cantil na casa dos pais. Seus sogros tinham uma vasta coleção de garrafas que, vez ou outra, sumiam, apenas para aparecerem nas mãos de Rosé. Não era um vício, mas apreciava, realmente, o calor que a consumia quando o sangue começava a borbulhar, a tomando, desenfreada.

Virou o rosto. Ainda precisaria dirigir e observá-la apenas o faria desejar poder se juntar a ela.

No decorrer do ato, pensou que não conseguiria se concentrar em nada do que assistia. Reconhecia alguns atores, certamente um projeto grande, tão fácil foi encher o salão. Demorou-se a reconhecer, porém, que havia entendido bem a temática abordada, que apenas estava se recusando a perceber no texto aquela… _libertinagem,_ a sodomia.

O questionamento da sexualidade do homem em cena.

— Respire um pouco, Charles — sussurrou ela, mas quase não pôde ouvir sua voz. — Não precisa ficar tão tenso.

As palavras soaram provocativas, sim. Porém, não havia como Roseanne saber, certo? Ela não saberia, mesmo que Charles assumisse à sua frente, pois seria tão atípico dele que apenas levaria como uma piada, uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Afinal, ele tinha completa ciência dos relacionamentos externos ao seu casamento — da parte de Rosé — e ela sabia bem que nem sempre ele fora completamente fiel a ela. Contudo, compreenderam que não era necessário se falar sobre, não mais do que já haviam conversado, somente deixar implícito enquanto concordassem. Não haveria de saber sobre Charles, então, em seus detalhes sórdidos, seus interesses, sobre o que ia além de cumprir o contrato que era o casamento, e a amizade que crescera entre eles. Então não poderia haver provocação em sua voz, poderia? Roseanne não haveria de saber, não gostaria de saber, não sorriria ladino, daquele modo, se realmente conhecesse suas perversões.

— E então... O que achou?

Charles percebeu não mais ter prestado atenção. Com o toque de Rosé, pareceu despertar de um intenso transe, acenando, breve, antes de tomar sua iniciativa e levá-la embora. Em silêncio, dirigiu pelas ruas agitadas, virando em esquinas erradas e contornando em ruas estreitas, apenas para estacionar seu carro em frente à casa errada. E se Roseanne, levemente alcoolizada, notou a distração do marido, a levando como algo além de tédio por não ser grande amante das artes, não o fez perceber. Tão breve quanto entrou, ela saiu, com Benjamin em seu colo, acariciando os cabelos finos, ainda claros como o seu, sentando-se no banco de trás apenas para não forçar o garoto a se desfazer daquele intenso calor e conforto do abraço de mãe.

O homem respirou fundo.

Às vezes desejava ter o abraço da sua.

De volta à casa, ele se encarregou de pôr Ben para dormir enquanto ela tratava de se banhar. Se não o fizesse, certamente seria um domingo de mau humor e estômago instável, ainda que não houvesse bebido o suficiente. Rosé era fraca para bebidas, então não precisava de muito para tê-la alegre, muito menos para encontrá-la apagada entre os lençóis, com o rosto corajosamente enfiado no travesseiro que ainda devia cheirar a mofo. Tudo na casa teria de passar por uma boa lavagem, mas a esposa pareceu mais preocupada em ligar sua radionovela e se cobrir dos pés à cabeça, embora o vento que fazia a cortina balançar não bastasse para causar frio algum.

Fechou a janela, ainda assim. A queria o mais confortável o possível.

Suas roupas continuavam na bagagem e havia tantos anos desde que se vestiu com algo do armário à sua frente, coberto em poeira, que questionava cada medida. Charles era magro, e parecia ter perdido mais quilos com cada contrato assinado após a inauguração de Brasília, que o fizeram ficar por mais tempo que o planejado. Mas estar desocupado nunca fora um bom sinal para Charles. Seu corpo concordava, também, respondendo com falta de apetite e impaciência, agora enraizados em si.

Em algum momento, decidiu que dormiria com as roupas do corpo e na manhã seguinte faria questão de pôr em ordem sua casa, pudesse Roseanne o ajudar ou não — momento este em que checou as portas trancadas, as velas e luzes apagadas, a rua deserta e sua própria inquietude. Algo impedia as pernas finas de se acalmarem, os joelhos de se dobrarem para que se desfizesse dos sapatos, sentando-se à beira da cama antes de arrastar seu corpo pelo espaço que lhe era devido. Fosse um copo de água, uma ida ao banheiro, uma rápida e aleatória olhada em Benjamin, apenas para garantir que estava bem, arrumava razões para se locomover, para não _ficar_.

Estático, Charles prostrou-se contra a porta do quarto, respirando fundo juntamente às pausas do narrador. O rádio pareceu mais alto quando fechara seus olhos, a voz mais grossa, as palavras mais precisas, e quando os abriu de novo, a vela em seu fim pareceu chacoalhar com a fala.

 _Se não agora, quando?_ , disse o personagem.

Charles desceu a ladeira sem olhar para trás.

O homem não seria bem sucedido se tentasse se esconder sob a sombra projetada pelo aqueduto. Antes mesmo que pudesse alcançá-lo, dois grupos desconhecidos o cumprimentaram ao longe, lhe deixando levemente arisco, desconfiado, como se pudesse mesmo segredar sua escapada. Rosé saberia assim que esticasse os dedos finos pelo espaço ao lado, jazendo o frio, o vazio. Não o importava se tratavam o casamento como uma sociedade de aparências, ainda devia respeito a ela. Apenas não sabia como dizê-la o que precisava, não quando mal sabia explicar a si, pôr em uma fala palavras de seus pensamentos tortuosos.

Não havia coragem em si para acordá-la e, sem mais, dizê-la que grande parte de si permanecera em um passado que, se soubesse ele, se soubesse à época que este tornaria-se presente e futuro, evitaria vivê-lo — somente para perceber que o viveria mil e uma vezes antes de arrepender-se completamente.

Há muito abrira mão daquele pedaço que um dia fora seu.

Logo, avistou um dos bares que frequentava antes da viagem. Tinha um nome tão duvidoso quanto a sua índole, e por isso agradecia fervorosamente quando o encontrava abarrotado por (até então) desconhecidos. Sempre lhe restava uma possibilidade de alegar estar de passagem, rondando a entrada, conversando com alguém que lhe chamara, sem ter a mínima noção de quem Charles era, mas que fora capaz de farejar o odor de homem influente que apenas os garotos cujas personalidades eram construídas sobre o patrimônio dos pais tinham. Odor de orgulho, misto à uma vergonha quase fingida, algo que Charles fora capaz de mascarar muito bem ao longo dos anos.

Agora, o que um dia parecera um impulso que o fazia fingir-se contido, quieto, tornava-se rosto corado, corpo quente, ao brincar com seu molho de chaves, pesando na calça de cetim, sondando o ambiente externo do bar Arco-íris, seu cheiro forte de cigarro e terra molhada — por cerveja ou o que fosse — se tornando mais forte ao que respirou fundo, tentando fingir casualidade.

Era incapaz de fazê-lo.

— Você… — Ouviu, mas imaginou não ser consigo. Com a quantidade de homens ao seu redor poderia se tratar de qualquer um. Mas a voz lhe era bem familiar e, àquele ponto, olhando sobre o ombro, seria difícil ignorar, fingir não tê-lo visto. — Ah. Fugir pra Brasília e não cumprir o que promete. Ótima ideia, realmente. Mas não sabe que sempre cobro?

Certo.

Charles não tinha muitos amigos. Havia os conhecidos, aqueles a quem seus pais chamavam de amigos seus, ainda que apenas convivesse com eles e convidasse para as reuniões do casal para agradá-los. Eram filhos de sócios, e talvez, se fosse sortudo, de funcionários de seus pais, que costumavam ser companhias muito melhores. Claro, havia os colegas, com quem estudou e tão cedo cortou contato, alguns que estiveram em seu casamento, poucos que o enviaram cartas quando Benjamin nasceu, menos ainda os que se importaram com a nota sobre seu retorno ao Rio de Janeiro.

O tempo havia passado, afinal.

Mas amigos, não. Seus amigos eram seus empregados, em maioria, ou o restrito grupo de mesa de bar, com quem há anos não bebia. Portanto, sequer saberia dizer se ainda os tinha como tal. Amigos, não.

E então olhou para Edgar e não soube onde encaixá-lo.

Gostava de se iludir e acreditar que ele não o conhecia tão bem. Mas às vezes, antes de filhos e casamento, tinha pesadelos repletos de ansiedade, nós mal amarrados, nos quais Edgar o conhecia melhor do que Rosé, nos quais ele enxergava e expressava e insinuava — por Deus — coisas que Charles relutava incessantemente a aceitar.

Talvez pudesse encaixá-lo em amigos.

Não significava que sentiu-se completamente satisfeito por vê-lo.

— E você fugiu pra Salvador e me deixou numa sinuca de bico, então sei que pode se virar sem meus favores.

Da última vez em que o viu tinha um padrinho de casamento além, mas estar desfalcado naquela noite foi o menor dos seus problemas. Havia algo em assistir Edgar ir embora, se mudar, e não para construir uma família, mas em busca de viver — não sobreviver — que despertou em Charles uma inveja que jamais pensou ser capaz de sentir, não de alguém que realmente fizera parte daqueles que considerava seus melhores dias, o melhor de sua vida.

E era lamentável ter vivido o melhor de sua vida aos vinte. Significava, ainda que fosse doloroso admitir, que lhe restava pouco menos do que nada, agora, à caminho de dobrar a idade.

Falar sobre Roseanne, sobre o pequeno Ben, sobre assuntos que Charles adoraria evitar tendo um copo à mão, sua vulnerabilidade, não era o que ele esperava para a noite. Queria apenas ouvir a música, beber um pouco, tomar rumo para algumas esquinas de onde estava… Mas não pôde controlar o que quer que a vida planejara para si.

— Por que voltou? — Súbito, lhe perguntou, dedilhando o copo vazio sem sinal algum de que voltaria a enchê-lo. — Não me entenda mal, estou feliz em encontrá-lo por aqui, mas... Por que não continuar em Brasília? Por que não… Recomeçar em outro lugar?

Veja que Charles nunca foi um grande adorador das palavras. Lia o que precisava, não era um _hobby_ que herdara com os bens de seu pai, mas sabia interpretar muito bem o uso de certas palavras, e ouvi-lo falar sobre recomeço causou arrepios difíceis de disfarçar. Não havia motivos para recomeçar, a sua vida apenas havia começado. A menos que Edgar soubesse de algo, não iria falar de recomeços, iria?

— Era o melhor a se fazer. — _Estava paranoico, perturbado._ — Impossível ficar longe desse lugar por muito tempo. Os últimos anos bastaram, eu tenho certeza. — Sorriu, convencido de que fizera um bom trabalho em provar o ponto.

— Certo, certo. Então, me diga, com essa tua breve enrolação quis dizer que pretende ir até lá?

— Até onde? — Engoliu a seco, desejando ter algo no copo seco para lhe cobrir a boca como a espuma que formaria um bigode sobre o lábio, no lugar daquela fina penugem que insistia em arrancar quando começava a crescer em seu rosto.

— _Lá._

Revirou os olhos, fingiu confusão, mas era inegável que o ouviu bem, por mais que as palavras não fossem tão altas e firmes.

— Se quer saber, e imagino que o queira, a vigilância sanitária fechou e arrancou todo o dinheiro do Velho Tom — ele disse, e Charles, por um rápido instante, temeu. Não soube pelo quê. — Isso não o impediu de reabrir num outro lugar, claro, com outro nome. — Levantando-se do banco de madeira, Edgar parecia tão íntimo que lhe pareceu que nem um dia sequer passara no decorrer dos longos anos que distanciaram os dois. — Quer ir até lá?

Como crianças tramando roubar no jogo, jovens que faziam o completo oposto do que deviam — exatamente o que Edgar e Charles um dia foram — como o adulto que devia ser, mas que ora recusava-se, apenas lhe murmurou em voz falha: — Sim.

E sob o olhar que lhe foi direcionado uma esperança voltou a se acender.

Talvez aquela fosse a noite em que algo mudaria.

Esperava que fosse.

☆

**Rio de Janeiro.**

**Janeiro de 1950.**

Ser adolescente não era tão simples quanto parecia e, para sua completa infelicidade, nem mesmo os privilégios de Charles o isentaram de sofrer com a puberdade, com a pressão de se alinhar ao que seus pais esperavam de si, com um noivado a caminho e diversas outras responsabilidades. Não era nada fácil estar com dezesseis anos, e ele compreendia sua angústia bem demais para o garoto inexperiente que era, o moleque bem-nascido. Afinal, o que saberia ele sobre dificuldades? Passara fome ou quaisquer necessidades? Lhe faltara amor, carinho? Não bastava aceitar de bom grado que tivera sua vida inteira trilhada antes mesmo de começá-la, de ter a oportunidade de vivê-la, como se tivesse sua comida mastigada e empurrada goela abaixo quando perdesse seu sabor, o deixando com o nada?

Por muito tempo lhe foi o bastante, sim.

Mas a puberdade foi o estopim, certamente — entre o momento em que agradar seus amigos para mantê-los ao seu lado se tornou importante e suas amarras lhe pareceram muito apertadas.

Charles nunca havia se preocupado com sua falta de liberdade, até que a sua maior preocupação se tornara aquela, rondando a sua mente pelas vinte e quatro horas de cada dia vivido, fosse em seus estudos, em sua cama, ao que cedia ao imaginário, fragilmente pensando em como seus amigos se divertiam sem ele, em como, eventualmente, teriam vários assuntos no dia seguinte, ao passo em que ele apenas poderia contar sobre como fora (tediosa) agradável a reunião sediada pelos pais na noite anterior.

Se sentia deslocado, mas invejoso também, embora não houvesse razão. Era o mais educado entre os seus amigos, não havendo pai que não o quisesse próximo de seu filho, ou mãe que desgostasse do rapaz franzino, de aparência comum (e orelhas desproporcionais, apesar de não o falarem em público, não, visto que também era o mais bem-nascido). Tinha mais dinheiro, além de ser o mais mimado e bem-cuidado, a quem os pais mais observavam, que o zelavam imensamente.

Quiçá nunca tenham percebido o quanto o sufocaram em suas tentativas de construir sua personalidade, crescer.

Edgar foi quem lhe abriu os olhos.

Poderia até considerar-se adulto naquela noite, por debaixo das árvores de uma estrada esquecida, na Zona Central, de onde Charles encarava o céu, a lua e sua curvatura, virada para o oeste. _Crescente_ , logo ele presumiu, _ou seria minguante?_ Próximo da meia-noite, esperava o jovem descobrir. Até lá, seguiria com seu coração a martelar em ansiedade, enquanto ignorava Edgar e os seus sopros de nicotina. Era um risco, um grande risco, aquele que tomava. Todos o iriam reconhecer, reconhecer o garoto dos Barbosa, o garoto da empreiteira, e então seu curto sopro de liberdade se tornaria um encarceramento certeiro e cruel, como poderia parecer a um jovem em seus dezoito anos.

— Se não se acalmar vai trazer energias negativas pra nós dois, entende? — Perguntava, retórico, olhando para todos os lados com certa desconfiança, o que não ajudava Charles a manter-se controlado. — Aqui. Por que não fuma um pouco? Logo menos o lugar abre e, confia em mim, lá ninguém irá reconhecer esse seu rostinho, não mesmo.

Àquela época, (ainda) não fumava, apenas bebia socialmente. Ou melhor, preferia não fazê-lo, pois Charles conhecia a si mesmo e sua política — erros não acontecem sob planejamento, então se estivesse fora de órbita, com álcool afetando seu discernimento, estaria igualmente vulnerável. E se havia algo que Charles abominava era sua própria vulnerabilidade. O deixava suscetível a cada deslize pior que o anterior.

Porém, uma bebida não o afetaria, pensou, seguindo Edgar casa adentro, explodindo em inquietação e sequer podendo atribuí-la ao fato dos seus pais, por exemplo, desconhecerem completamente seu paradeiro (apesar de sentir um frio na barriga ao imaginar que sua mãe, naquele instante, poderia se debruçar sobre sua cama, checando como estava naquela madrugada, apenas para notar que seu filho não passava de um apanhado de lençóis amassados sob um largo cobertor). Também não poderia ser aflição pela escapada, refletiu, porque não era sua primeira (a primeira desde a virada de ano, talvez, que passara em uma bolha em Niterói, com poucas expectativas para a nova década).

Sentia que algo mudaria naquela noite.

Nunca havia estado no velho Tom — por sinal, considerado velho mesmo antes de conhecê-lo. Edgar havia escolhido o lugar e a data estrategicamente, para que houvesse pessoas o suficiente para mascarar sua presença, como se Charles, na verdade, fosse o herdeiro da monarquia, mas não tão cheio que os dois não pudessem aproveitar sua noite. O viu sugerir aniversários e festas de conhecidos seus, porém ele conhecia muita gente, de militares a aristocratas, caras de nariz em pé como Charles facilmente poderia mostrar ser. Não pôde acreditar ser seguro, não.

Mas então, como a solução caída dos céus para Edgar, velho Tom deu o braço a torcer e contrariou tudo o que parecia acreditar — e mesmo criado à distância de ambientes como aquele, conhecia a fama do homem —, cedendo seu espaço para um evento político e ao certo não autorizado pelo partido a quem respondiam.

E, veja, embora tivesse pais extremamente apolíticos, não significava que Charles se via obrigado a se abster do assunto, apenas que era extremamente desinformado, e ligeiramente desinteressado (o que poderia mudar de quadro a qualquer momento). Não foi o teor das conversas em roda que o deixara tão angustiado, assim como em sua cama, fantasiando se juntar aos seus colegas. A insatisfação, mista ao arrependimento, era o que o fazia bebericar sua cerveja amarga e quente, andando de canto a canto do salão escuro e apertado ao ter que comportar o dobro de sua capacidade.

Talvez fosse melhor estar em sua cama, afinal.

Edgar, e os colegas atrasados, que aos poucos se reuniam com tapas nas costas e gritos que sabiam de cor, engajados como se partidários fossem — ele sabia que não eram — estava em seu ambiente. Quem sabe Charles nem fosse perturbado pela sensação de estar de fora, pela primeira vez desejando não se encaixar. Se aquela fosse a diversão deles daria privacidade para manifestarem tudo o que defendiam — e, honestamente, achara todos hipócritas aquela noite (e em todas que se seguiram), com inclusão de Edgar, esbanjando o dinheiro de seus pais, mas negando o privilégio de classe. Ao menos podia falar sobre a sua cor de pele, como às vezes o dinheiro parecia mascarar o fato de ele não ser o rapaz branco que se esperava ao mencioná-lo. Mas todos os outros, também Charles, de descendência oriental, não tinham fala naquele lugar onde estavam reunidos.

Mas era exatamente onde se encontravam, justamente de onde o garoto tomara distância, precisando de ar, quem sabe beber mais, pensar claro e em silêncio. O silêncio que pudesse achar.

Não saberia dizer que horas eram, mas passava de meia-noite. Ao menos isso pôde perceber, notando a lua encarando o leste, minguante, o refutando e finalmente o fazendo rir. Alguma graça em sua noite haveria de achar, afinal, e era um consolo não ser o alívio cômico alheio.

— Ela te disse algo engraçado?

A princípio, Charles não cogitou virar a cabeça e espiar, mas o fez, ainda que não esperasse ser consigo, com os olhos grandes demais inevitavelmente o denunciando.

— A lua. — Tentou, outra vez, indicando-lhe o céu com o queixo fino, de uma simetria quase cirúrgica, como se Charles não pudesse acompanhar seus dizeres. — O que vê de tão engraçado?

Em alguns anos, desejaria tê-lo encarado por mais tempo, feito de cada minuto mais longo, de cada segundo uma corda, a estendendo até o limite, sob seu controle. Mas apenas desviou os olhos, envergonhado. Duas bebidas, nada mais, e já sentia o rosto quente, certamente vermelho, tão envergonhado que não importava como, mudara suas lembranças para um Charles confiante que cruzou os braços e respondeu o outro rapaz com sagacidade, tenaz como não era o garoto dos Barbosa, que nunca conversou a sós com alguém que não lhe conhecesse através dos pais.

— Nada — disse, dando de ombros. — Não estou drogado. Pode parecer, mas eu não usei. Não uso. Não… — Desistiu no meio do caminho, e se pudesse dizer algo ao Charles daquela noite talvez mudasse seu roteiro, cada palavra. Diria coisas que não o fizessem parecer tão… Devagar.

— Tudo bem, garoto. Não te julgaria se estivesse.

Ora, tentava olhá-lo de canto, mas em todas as vezes o tinha encarando em retorno, um sorriso torto numa boca miúda, sapatos muito largos batendo contra o degrau estreito, roupa colorida e apertada, de gente perdida, sem um rumo qualquer. Era um grande contraste, do calçado engraxado à camisa bordô desabotoada ao peito. Imaginou se não havia roubado, quiçá de algum familiar.

Poderia agir sentimentalista e dizer que as memórias apenas existiam ao olhar para os detalhes, mas Charles não tinha uma mente tão precisa. Sabia de cor coisas que, no passar dos anos, surgiram em sua mente — Rosé coberta de bordô, detalhes no convite de seu casamento, a parede de uma casa qualquer, aquele sapato de sua mãe. Pequenos detalhes.

Sempre havia um traço seu.

— Aceita um? Pra fechar. — O cigarro único pendia da caixa, bambeando no conforto da mão mole que buscava apoio nas coxas finas. Ele o encarou do momento em que irrompeu pela saída de emergência até a hora de ir, saberia dizer. Lhe apertava o coração saber dizer. — Cigarro da sorte.

Estava recostado à parede de tijolos esburacada, boca ressecada e olhos úmidos, quando lhe ofereceu, e Charles jazia desconcertado com a aura que se instalava sobre ele. Não fumava (ainda), mas lhe pareceu o momento certo para criar novos hábitos.

Tinha uma mãe sensitiva e por muito acreditou ser como ela, até dar-se conta de não ser — e até ali, um ponto de virada que avançava para além da sua compreensão, dando-se conta de que talvez fosse, sim, sensível a algo que não compreendia.

Por qual outro motivo sentiria o corpo formigar da maneira engraçada e anestésica que o fora, testando as pernas e apenas as confiando o peso leve ao passo em que houve certeza de que não falhariam, caminhando em sua direção?

— Sim, eu… — Se calou. Não havia muito o que ser dito.

As memórias que tinha se pautavam no silêncio, se fosse sincero. Estava eternamente preso no modo como se sentou nas escadas, o cigarro entre os dentes tal como as palavras, os olhos se acendendo junto à chama que lhe foi oferecida. E quando fechava os olhos, quase sentia a fumaça lhe encher a boca outra vez, seu gosto de proibição, de indevido, de coisa que se sopra de volta para não manter dentro de si. Não fechou os olhos naquela noite, e seria doído seu arrependimento se tivesse o feito. Teria perdido o sorriso que lhe indagava _Está bem?_ , e não poderia responder, desviando o olhar para os sapatos justos e marrons, dizendo que _Não, mas logo ficaria._ Não o veria puxar o cigarro de sua mão, arrancá-lo de seu toque, tocar com a boca o mesmo lugar que sua saliva marcara, olhá-lo firme, agressivo, enxergando a vulnerabilidade que Charles se envergonhava de mostrar, mas que se revelava involuntária a quem gostasse, e dele gostara, instantâneo.

— Quem é você?

Ah, céus… Ele era tanto, ao mesmo tempo tão pouco. Alguém que estaria presente por muito, mas que seria tirado de jogo — não jogador reserva, mas uma expulsão desmotivada. Alguém que o amaria tanto que jamais conheceria, de fato, a profundidade daquele sentimento, que continuaria procurando o significado por detrás de cada palavra não dita, aperto de mão, sorriso torto e dar de ombros — ele tinha muitos destes, dando função aos ombros largos, de um ar atlético.

Charles quiçá fosse ninguém até que lhe perguntasse. E então era Charles, um Charles distinto do que era quando ainda era apenas uma expectativa de vida. Um Charles que não tinha filhos, mas guardava consigo um anel de compromisso, que não mais estava na infância, mas que há muito deixara de se sentir uma criança. O meio termo, o Charles meio-termo, era quem era.

Mas apenas segurou novamente o cigarro e ergueu as sobrancelhas, tão breve que mal o sentiu, em suma: _“Me chamo Charles”._ E devia bastar para aquele que não voltaria a vê-lo.

— Eu sou Sebastian, mas pode me chamar de Seb.

_Sebastian._

Quis testar como o nome soaria em sua boca, mas a ocupou do cigarro e conformou-se. Havia se envergonhado o bastante por uma noite inteira. Não era necessário continuar.

Mas então o nome martelava em sua mente, incansável, noite após noite, ano após ano.

Quem sabe devesse tê-lo dito.

— É um nome de senhor, Charles. Se parece com você, sem dúvidas. — E por mais que não soubesse o que significava aquilo, nem como respondê-lo, o corpo aqueceu novamente. — Charles... Me julgaria se eu lhe dissesse, Charles, que estou completamente bêbado? E que talvez não me lembre de uma única, nem _umazinha_ , palavra que acabei de dizer?

— Não.

_Mentira._

— Sabe que estaria no lugar errado se o fizesse, Charles? Enquanto essa noite perdurar não haverá represálias nesse lugar — lhe disse. Lembrava-se dos soluços, dos dedos na nuca, bagunçando o cabelo acobreado. Não sabia como não fora capaz de notar a embriaguez alheia de imediato. — É a única regra, e por isso a mais importante, entende?

— Faz parte do partido?

Provavelmente havia o retrucado com a risada naturalmente amarga, um dar de ombros automático, sobrancelhas erguidas — _Então ele fala mais do que apenas sim e não_. Mas fizera questão de apagá-lo da mente. Nunca mais ele o saberia afirmar.

— Faço parte do movimento.

Havia um parênteses de memórias naquela fala, lembraria, um dia, todos os dias, quiçá. Era um bom ouvinte, Sebastian tinha o dom de conversar até as cordas vocais implorarem descanso. Queria ele saber onde estava se metendo quando deu espaço para ele ao seu lado, cigarro apagado e sobriedade cada vez mais acesa, uma realidade próxima.

— Mas não é o mais bonito, Charles? — Lhe perguntou, os dedos nervosos apertados à própria perna, quando fez-se de bobo, desentendido. — Doar todo seu eu para… Uma causa tão maior que você que não te toca ou afeta, mas te enlaça e faz sentir parte. Às vezes basta observar para saber o que é errado, o que dói, não acha?

Não soube responder.

Ao passo em que Sebastian foi capaz de destruir parte de sua essência, o fez crescer como pessoa, aprendendo muito consigo e mais ainda longe dele, ainda que não trouxesse conforto algum o perceber.

— Charles, essa é minha deixa, imagino. — Ambos estavam postergando aquele momento, um deles entretido, satisfeito por encontrar alguém que lhe parecia interessado, o outro, ligeiramente encantado (mesmo sem saber), triste com o pensamento de precisar dar fim àquele momento tão simples. — Então acho melhor apenas ir. Mas… — Sebastian não era alguém que hesitava, mas o fingia como ninguém. — Se dissesse a você que tenho três perguntas, iria me responder?

— Eu… Não sei.

— E se dissesse que a lua me pediu para perguntar cada uma delas… — E cada membro de seu corpo adormecia ao lembrar de como o rapaz mirou os dedos finos, contando lentamente com expressão mais tranquila impossível o um, o dois, o três. — O que diria?

— Que sim. — Soou como uma pergunta, mas não era novo. Tudo o que havia dito até então soara incerto a si mesmo.

— Certo. Bem… Seus reflexos são rápidos, Charles?

Era cômico pensar que fora lá, de cenho franzido e absolutamente bobo, buscando uma resposta para o desconhecido, nas escadas de um salão no ovo que era o bairro da Saúde, ligeiramente distante de casa e sem ter como retornar de sua madrugada fora, onde dera seu primeiro beijo.

— Acho que… — As palavras foram engolidas por sua boca, ao certo. Ou talvez Charles nem tenha feito menção a respondê-lo quando viu Sebastian se aproximar.

Era o primeiro beijo _de verdade_. Beijou algumas colegas de classe, beijou Rosé algumas vezes, por iniciativa dela, e até mesmo foi além (mas nunca até o fim). Aquele, contudo, fora o primeiro beijo que o fizera fechar os olhos e ter o ímpeto de se entregar, fosse por perceber que era algo a ser vivido uma única vez ou por finalmente ver-se livre da obrigação de estar no controle de algo, e até de si mesmo.

Foi desconfortável não saber onde pôr as mãos, temer ser visto, os seus dentes se chocando, ora apressados. Mas Charles não mudaria nada, mesmo o modo como Sebastian pulou do degrau quando lhe faltou fôlego, limpando as mãos nas calças azuis de tergal e lhe oferecendo um sorriso, como se nada ele houvesse feito. Tudo tão rápido. Rápido. Rápido demais.

— Foi bom te conhecer, Charles.

— Mas…

O que diria? Perguntou-se inúmeras vezes dentro de segundos, tempo o suficiente para vê-lo empurrar a porta da saída de emergência, delicado, em contraste com sua força ao investir contra ela, travada.

— Você disse três perguntas. — Quase exclamou, criança birrenta, pois a indagação era o que menos o importava. Importava mesmo era fazê-lo de sua companhia por mais tempo, até que pudesse fechar os olhos e fingir não ligar caso tomasse sua boca outra vez.

Fora gostoso o bastante para querê-lo novamente.

— Disse. E eu cumpro o que digo, Charles.

A porta se abriu e Sebastian se foi — pela primeira vez.

Uma vez, antes de seus pais falecerem, houve uma conversa que quase o fez acreditar que deixara transparecer muito. Não lembrava-se do que levara a tal, mas doera enquanto durou, pelos motivos errados. Assistiu sua mãe dar o pontapé inicial, perguntando se Rosé lhe fazia bem e se voltariam a tentar ter filhos, e principalmente, se estava feliz. E o homem que Charles se tornara se satisfazia com poucas coisas, ainda que tivesse menos a reclamar do que seu garoto interior, que abandonara para amadurecer (ou tentar fazê-lo).

Ainda assim, quando tentou dizer que não, seus ombros tremeram, pois jamais se sentiria completo enquanto vivesse em migalhas, bebericando o seu passado, e jamais seria feliz sem fazê-lo, sem voltar algumas páginas e afundar seu rosto contra capa e contracapa, apertando o livro rasurado contra o peito.

Saberia ela sobre Sebastian?

Saberiam _todos_ sobre Sebastian?

Da segunda vez que o viu, após uma ligeira síncope ao perceber que seu olhar não o traía, que via o que via, Sebastian mais lhe pareceu o cachorrinho que seus sogros recém-adotaram. Barulhento, ladrando alto, como se pudesse compensar o tamanho diante dos homens que o rodeavam, contudo, adorável em seu modo de se portar, muito específico. Charles o ouvia se gabar sobre os feitos durante a campanha para Vargas no ano anterior, torcendo alguns dos muitos narizes empinados ao redor do salão — ali, eram poucos os eleitores e apoiadores do novo presidente (Seb sabia bem, do contrário não os provocaria com seu sorriso perspicaz e falas nada convencionais).

Em defesa de sua memória curta, foi justamente seu sorriso que Charles reconheceu, primeiro. O cabelo já não lhe cobria a nuca, um corte rente e tão comportado quanto o ambiente pedia, as roupas em nada se assemelhavam às que usava quando se encontraram daquele vez, a que jurou ser primeira, mas última, início e fim.

Mas o destino parecia convencido a pregar-lhe uma peça, a dar meio ao contexto.

Descobriu, naquele fim de tarde, que Sebastian não fazia jus ao que tanto imaginou a seu respeito (e houvera muito do rapaz em sua mente na lacuna de um ano até o reencontro inesperado, assustado demais para retornar ao velho Tom e encontrá-lo, mas sempre cercado pela esperança de com ele esbarrar nos cantos onde ia). O dono do sorriso que o fazia esbarrar nos convidados não devia ser totalmente estranho, ao menos não sua família, tampouco era falido como havia presumido antes. Na verdade, havia recém-ingressado nos estudos como economista — disseram os Barbosa, que não o conheciam diretamente, mas conheciam os pais do rapaz, cafeicultores, tão ausentes que haviam enviado o garoto de apenas dezoito anos em seu lugar, os representando para a conexão RJ-SP, reforçando os vínculos que criaram ao longo dos anos. Eram bons no que faziam, aparentemente.

Deveria ter reconhecido que ele não era da cidade — e o teria feito, se lhe encarando a boca seu sotaque fosse o último dos detalhes a ser percebido, lhe sendo indiferente.

Charles estava cansado, apesar de eufórico, mas aguentou firme até que soubesse ser sua hora de ir; no início da noite, ao que Sebastian mudava suas táticas, passando de ligeiramente afrontoso para educado e brincalhão, e era a sua cara fazê-lo, fingindo que tudo o que dissera antes fora uma grande piada que durara toda a tarde. Convenceu seus pais de que ficar não seria bom para ele, visto que precisava visitar Rosé no dia seguinte, cada vez mais ocupada e completamente focada em sua formação, consequentemente tendo que aceitar os fatos de que, pouco a pouco animada, logo teriam que começar a organizar um casamento que aconteceria assim que conseguisse seu diploma.

Charles ignorava esta parte, apesar de não ser nem um pouco contrário àquele casamento, não mais. Os últimos dois anos bastaram para conhecer um pouco mais de Rosé, e o que conhecera da mulher o convencera de que era a melhor das opções, que nenhuma iria lhe proporcionar tal liberdade, que não encontraria tamanho companheirismo em outro noivado arranjado pelos pais, nem ela.

Que outro noivo aceitaria um relacionamento flexível como aquele, onde Rosé dormia fora e fingia estar consigo durante as noites de teatro, de música clássica e dança?

Mas ter a permissão dos pais não significava abaixar sua guarda. Não era burro a ponto de confiar seu paradeiro ao motorista deles, mas não podia lhe enganar naquela situação. Pediu que seguisse o carro onde estava Seb, mas se teria problemas em fazê-lo resolveria depois, e se não pudesse resolvê-los, o rapaz faria com que a escapada não fosse em vão.

Se tornava cada vez mais imediatista.

— Ainda não cansou de me seguir, Charles?

E era onde morava seu maior erro.

Os passos largos e atrapalhados não eram silenciosos, mas acreditava (e era tolo por fazê-lo) que as calçadas cheias da sexta-feira à noite disfarçariam sua passagem, que passaria despercebido pelo rapaz, acompanhando cada uma das viradas de esquina, atravessando a rua junto a ele, sem tomar a distância e cuidado necessário.

Em algum momento nem se preocupava mais com o percurso. Se não se encontrassem, Charles estaria perdido em sua própria cidade, o seguindo pela viela até que parassem numa rua sem saída nos cafundós de Piedade, em uma localidade que pouco conhecia.

Não se preocupava com o retorno.

— Se lembra do meu nome?

Não se preocupava com o olhar julgador do outro, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos e costas apoiadas à parede descascada. Sem saber como, previu os cigarros saltando da caixa amassada e o seu isqueiro prata se acendendo — e acertou.

— Não ficou claro que me lembro? — Diferente da primeira (e última) vez, sóbrio, Sebastian soava incomodado, por mais que soprasse a fumaça como se nada pudesse o abalar. — Por que veio até aqui, Charles? Se quer me dizer algo, então vá em frente. Teve a tarde inteira para o fazer.

Apesar de escuro, o canto onde se encontravam não os escondia total e devidamente. Havia latões de lixo espalhados na entrada da construção ao lado, mas nada que os escondesse dos faróis dos carros no cruzamento diante dos dois.

Devia ter pensado melhor, às vezes Charles observava. Devia ter tido o devido controle sobre seus desejos, pensava, revivendo o momento. Mas não pensou em nada naquele instante, aproximando-se de Sebastian e tomando o cigarro dentre os dedos finos, sem poder dar-se ao luxo de parar e pensar, a boca sedenta por algo além do tubo que prendeu entre os lábios.

Adquirira o hábito de fumar, sim, mas gostava de fingir ser algo a que a futura esposa lhe induzira.

— Está irritado?

— Por ter me seguido? — Estavam próximos, bem próximos, chegando a ver seu cenho franzindo pouco a pouco, confuso quanto ao que devia dizê-lo, envolto por certa vulnerabilidade sem seu cigarro. — Deveria.

Em momento algum passou pela mente de Charles que Sebastian não o quisesse de verdade, que estava alcoolizado demais naquela noite (mesmo que soubesse que, durante o beijo que deu início ao seu fim, ele estava bem sóbrio, demais para seu próprio bem, diria). Não imaginou que fosse apenas um breve segundo de curiosidade, o levando a se debruçar e deflorar o desconhecido, o fazendo por saber que não haveria consequências. Poderia simplesmente se desvencilhar daquele acontecimento, apagar tudo de sua mente para seguir em frente, se quisesse.

— Mas está?

Não pensou nisso quando soprou a fumaça em seu rosto, assistindo sua face enrubescer, seus olhos lacrimejarem um pouco, tomando de volta o que a ele pertencia.

— Não.

Não deixou que Sebastian voltasse a fumar, segurando em seu pulso e o puxando para perto. Costumava lhe faltar atitude até para expor o que pensava diante de seus pais, de Rosé, mas tirara de dentro de si forças para segurar em sua nuca e cobrir seu corpo contra a parede, tão próximo do sentimento de conquista, de euforia, o mesmo da primeira noite, que apenas percebeu que era observado quando ouviu o pigarro insistente.

Muito insistente.

— Charles?

— Edgar?

— Hum… Seb?

Veja. Edgar sabia.

Não como a mãe, que parecia saber, ou Rosé, que o rapaz sentia saber. O colega, amigo, o que fosse, realmente sabia, e quem sabe houvesse entendido naquele instante. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para ligar as pontas e se dar conta do que acontecia, alternando o olhar entre os dois.

Ou talvez Charles apenas fosse um ótimo ator, fingindo não estar numa situação completamente suspeita ao seguir Sebastian beco adentro, de volta para onde antes se encontrava — e, céus… Será que Charles nunca se cansaria de se meter em lugares duvidosos por terceiros? Mas fingiu não se importar com a total inadequação de sua roupa ou seu comportamento correto demais. Pusera em prática tudo o que a noiva parecia gostar nas idas ao teatro, garantindo que fingia muito bem a indiferença para que Edgar jamais notasse como a presença de Sebastian o deixava tenso (mas positivamente, quase embriagado por sua fala ao que abria a boca e começava seus monólogos — eram corriqueiros).

Não era sobre a militância exacerbada que o rodeava — ou talvez fosse, e Charles nunca teve a chance de segredá-lo como se sentira nas inúmeras vezes que assistira Seb manifestar o que pensava, a dicção impecável, pensamentos formados e frases bem formuladas, junto de uma energia que contagiava todo o restante. Totalmente fora do cenário, quase o convencia de que pertencia ali, àquela atmosfera a qual não se enquadrava — afinal, ambos eram herdeiros, de uma forma distinta, ainda que entre ele e Sebastian fosse ele a não compreender o valor do trabalho suado e a injustiça ao ter o seu serviço desvalorizado.

Dinheiro nunca fora um problema para si.

Mas Charles inevitavelmente abandonou sua carreira de ator depois do fiasco que fora sua primeira cena, nada aclamada. Portanto, se Edgar fosse um pouco mais devagar do que imaginava e, então, não houvesse percebido que os dois agiam estranhamente na presença um do outro — e a presença de Edgar tornara-se constante entre eles; era ele seu álibi, sempre (e ainda precisava de um, mesmo aos vinte anos) —, certamente o notou quando adquiriram aquele bendito hábito de se perderem nas festas, nos bares, de se enfiarem em algum banheiro e desaparecerem pelo que lhe parecia a noite inteira.

Para os dois pareciam segundos, apenas. Jamais o suficiente.

O sexo era divino. Muito do que fazia na presença de Sebastian o era. O homem que Charles se tornara costumava amenizar os erros cometidos (caso estivesse em um de seus dias de negação) questionando seus sentimentos, ou momentos em que cogitou amar. Parecia uma palavra tão… feminina — não em sua construção, mas na delicadeza que a rondava. Um homem que amava. Um homem que amava outro homem. Um homem curioso que encontrou em um outro homem respostas satisfatórias, nada além. Soava fácil de explicar o que tivera com Seb ao colocar desta forma, certo?

_Certo?_

Era nítido como se deitar com Sebastian o fazia se esquecer do restante do mundo, um prazer quase celestial em ter a honra de estar na cama dele, o escolhido para satisfazê-lo. Pois não era sobre o sexo por si só, mas sobre as intenções por detrás, principalmente. Cada vez menos o fazia por seu próprio prazer, mas pelo dele, lembrando-se, vívido e angustiante (pelo quão palpável era ir de encontro às memórias, confrontá-las), das inúmeras vezes que gozou sozinho, assistindo seu alívio, o torpor, o rosto ainda jovem, nariz torcido, seus olhos marejados, perdidos, tão bonito que, por vezes, tendo sua boca entre a carne das suas coxas macias, perguntava-se como raios ele quisera o ter consigo.

Com Sebastian, pôde descobrir sensações que jamais voltaria a sentir — era lastimável.

No fim de 52, há muito Charles não era mais virgem (em alguns meses, Rosé lhe traria a felicidade de ser um futuro pai, ainda que o assustasse mais do que agradasse, de início, apenas para logo sofrer o aborto espontâneo que os faria desistir das tentativas por um longo período). Mas não significava que naquele tempo entre seu noivado e o casamento havia feito muito. Rosé ainda precisava preservar a sua imagem e engravidar antes do casamento traria consequências negativas para ambos os lados. Portanto, Charles era uma folha em branco (algumas poucas rasuras e rabiscos logo no canto da página, mas quase imperceptíveis) ao que Sebastian decidiu que era hora de darem mais um passo adiante.

E, veja. Entre o quente janeiro de 1950 (e os meses seguintes), dormindo com seu grosso cobertor lhe cobrindo até a cabeça, jogado sobre as pernas e tornando menos notável a movimentação por debaixo deles, precisamente em suas calças, e o reencontro em 1951, tão próximo da época de festas que todo encontro lhe parecia o último, como se após o Natal Sebastian fosse sumir ou, depois do Ano Novo, voltar para a cidade natal e decidir simplesmente ficar, Charles pensou. _Muito_. Contudo, nada o preparou para realmente ceder àquela larga passada que apenas Seb parecia capaz de dar. Charles era o seu oposto, desajeitado, esquisito demais para a idade. Como poderia dar passadas em sua direção quando mal conseguia se equilibrar sozinho?

Mas então era 53 — e fosse como seu paraíso pessoal ou seu inferno, a seguir seus rastros para onde quer que fosse, Charles sempre se lembraria do ano. Havia algo em casar-se com Rosé, finalmente, após preparos sem fim, que o libertou de uma amarra que não sabia estar ali. Algo profundo encontrou ao sentar-se com a esposa, dias antes do casamento, e a ouvir dizer que estaria abdicando de relações posteriores para viver uma nova vida com Charles, que o dizia com honestidade por medo de que más línguas viessem a delatar a vida que a mulher levava antes do compromisso entre os dois ser firmado. Algo doce em, igualmente, a libertar de qualquer obrigação de lhe ter como único em sua vida, em concordarem enxergar o contrato entre os dois como o era, apenas um contrato, ainda que com parceria e certo amor.

Nunca encontraria alguém como Rosé.

Casar-se com Rosé estava em seu paraíso. Engravidá-la também estava, logo em seguida. Perder um filho estava em seu inferno. Perder a intimidade, recém-adquirida, também. Os sogros a queriam cada vez mais, como se fosse uma realidade paralela aquela onde ambos ansiavam por se verem livres dela, aquela filha mais nova entre duas mais que os impedia de uma vida finalmente pós-criação. E tê-los em sua casa, desafiando sua autoridade e tentando tomar de volta todo seu controle sobre Rosé… Era seu inferno, sim, a ponto de tentá-lo a se mudar para o outro lado da cidade.

Mas isso significaria estar distante de Sebastian, a porta do céu.

Foi quando decidiu que ter uma casa para si, que denominava como seu escritório, era o que precisava, bem localizada sob os aquedutos, perto de sua vida, ainda mais perto de Seb e a casa dos familiares com quem vivia há dois longos anos.

Às vezes, não sabia que dia era, que dia havia entrado com Sebastian ou que dia precisava sair. O único relógio ao qual se atentava era seu corpo, que parecia ter hora marcada para se juntar ao dele.

— E então... Já está pronto?

Por um longo tempo, seu corpo se acostumou a gozar com a lembrança daquela data. Entre todas as lembranças frescas, que não pareciam ter dez anos, estava Sebastian, se desfazendo das roupas às pressas, as calças verde-musgo que ele tanto gostava emboladas no tornozelo, no sapato que se esqueceu de tirar, se sujando com toda a poeira do chão ainda sem piso. Às vezes, o mais novo saía da casa coberto em cinza, as peças sujas de tanto ajudá-lo na obra que realizava sozinho.

Memórias tão boas quanto a de sua nudez, honestamente.

— Estamos numa aula? — Perguntou, esticando o corpo sobre os lençóis que precisavam ser trocados.

Lembrava-se de ter sido um longo fim de semana, tentando se encorajar ao que Sebastian não hesitava em trazer teor sexual para cada fala sua. Fora a boca em seu pau depois do café-da-manhã ou os dedos entre as suas pernas, testando seu aperto, lhe proferindo palavras sobre como seria gostoso para os dois se o deixasse tentar. Fora algo que não refreou sua própria consciência a jogá-lo, numa noite de domingo tediosa, naquele colchão antes mole demais, mas que parecera duro e desconfortável quando Sebastian se deitou sobre o seu corpo.

— Seria bom se aprendesse uma coisa ou outra comigo.

— Pensei que fosse sua primeira vez.

Sebastian era muito melhor em fingir-se ingênuo, mascarando seu olhar necessitado com um erguer de sobrancelhas quase involuntário. Saíra de uma aura completamente aflita por ter Charles, quase desesperado com a possível desistência do mais velho, para alguém que não se importaria em ler jornal e conversar sobre política até conseguir dormir com o pau duro pendendo entre as pernas.

— Acho que sou um talento natural. — Deu de ombros, puxando as suas cobertas e o expondo, enfim. Havia sido um longo período de espera, onde o mais novo o instruira sobre a teoria de ter sexo com outro homem (melhor, a teoria por detrás da posição que assumiria na cama), e depois de aceitar o que fariam, restara apenas a ansiedade para… acontecer. — Não quer me perguntar mais nada?

— Por que não deixamos só… acontecer?

Se fosse um pouco mais confiante, Charles diria que foi com carinho que Seb o olhou, um olhar que não se recordava de ter recebido em outra situação, ao menos não fora de sua cama. O mais novo não era alguém que calculava ou fazia planos. Era imprevisível, impulsivo. Naquela noite, porém, agiu com zelo, paciência, e quase o fez pensar que era importante para ele, ainda que em um sentido unicamente sexual.

— Está bem. Deixar acontecer.

Charles gastou mais de dez anos de sua vida tentando descobrir se fora culpa sua apaixonar-se tão cegamento. Sebastian sempre lhe pareceu único e por isso se abria para ele (de todas as formas possíveis), e ninguém parecia se igualar, ser merecedor de se deitar sobre o seu corpo esguio e penetrar uma intimidade que se fechou assim que Seb… Bem. Mas ainda podia dizer que se divertira com ele, como quando lhe disse que era totalmente virgem ao que tomou seu corpo pela primeira vez (riu, sem crer), e continuou a dizê-lo nas vezes seguidas, até parecer-se mais uma piada e menos uma revelação de que o sexo dos dois era diferente, que sempre sentia ser a primeira vez.

Ao menos para Charles era um fato.

Havia sido seu emblemático primeiro, inclusive a quebrá-lo em mil e um pedaços.

Àquele ponto, estava muito alto. A queda seria dura, dolorida, a qualquer ponto, não importava quando ocorresse, se no dia seguinte ou após virar 1954. Importava-lhe que aconteceria, pois não havia futuro para Sebastian e ele, ele sabia bem, ninguém havia o levado a crer o contrário nos quatro intensos anos de idas e vindas, espaçados encontros e desencontros.

Mas havia um Charles antes de 53 e outro depois, um que, apaixonado, acreditava que o tão forte nome Barbosa cegaria a todos ao seu redor, que o nome e ser futuro herdeiro da empreiteira de seus pais significava ter o mundo aos seus pés — o primeiro de muitos erros, diria.

— Você não aprendeu pro seu casamento? É o mínimo que a sua esposa deveria ter obrigado você a fazer, pé de valsa. — Quando lhe falava de Rosé, que não conhecia pessoalmente, era sempre como se fosse uma amiga antiga que o tempo afastou (e Charles jamais cogitou juntá-los, apesar de ter conhecido um dos _casos_ da esposa, sem querer, unicamente porque preferia que esta ficasse presa eternamente à ideia de que o marido tinha outras mulheres). Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça explicar-lhe que não era uma variedade que tinha, porém um único homem.

Um homem.

— Com qual dos bois aprendeu a dançar no interior?

— Hm… Ofensivo, eu diria. — Mas o rosto corava como quando sufocava seu riso, então deu de ombros, fazendo os braços ali apoiados escorregarem. — Minha mãe me ensinou a dançar. Deve ter achado que seria interessante, se conseguisse conquistar alguma herdeira da capital.

— E será que deu certo?

— Se pensarmos que ela te adoraria ter como genro, se fosse uma dama, então sim. — Ignorou o fato de Charles ter pisado em seu pé pela milésima vez aquela noite para sorrir, como raramente fazia. Sem malícia, sem zombaria, apenas um rastro do Sebastian que não conhecera, que viera de outro estado, misto àquele que agora tinha muito do Rio de Janeiro em si. — Tudo tão certo quanto num conto de fadas. Agora, por que não começa a se mexer quando eu me mexo? Não irá achar o ritmo assim.

Dançar com ele era suave.

Criara o costume de descer para os bares ao lado de Sebastian às sextas, para os salões aos sábados e retornar à sua casa, à sua esposa, aos domingos. Não por vontade própria, mas porque seus álibis haviam chegado ao fim. Sem mais detalhes para consertar na casa da Lapa, sem Edgar para apontar durante seus longos fins de semana fora (não o via desde antes de seu próprio casório, quando decidiu que seria uma boa ideia embarcar para Salvador com os seus poucos pertences e muitos conhecimentos). Sem nada.

Ao menos estar ciente de que Roseanne fazia o mesmo, de que não lhe aguardava submissa (tão apaixonada por ele quanto ele por outro), fazia toda a culpa desaparecer, junto com o cuidado, a cautela.

Charles nunca foi o mais inteligente do casamento, afinal.

Sebastian nunca se preocupou, não. Estava preso a outro mundo, onde o homem podia pegar em sua mão, beijar em sua boca em público (céus…), sem que houvesse consequências. Sabia que o mais novo não se limitava a bebida e cigarros, mas fechava os olhos para o que quer que usasse, contanto que não o fizesse quando juntos. Um erro.

Se havia sido descuidado o bastante para sua mãe notar e Edgar, muito antes, saber, e olhares lhe serem direcionados e… Se havia sido notável quando dançavam juntos, no canto mais escuro do salão, presos em algum banheiro e tomando liberdade para tocar, beijar, se fosse um dia bom, vazio, então fora exatamente quando os dois deixaram de o ser. Deixaram de o ser. De ser cautelosos.

De ser dois.

Da última vez em que o viu era seu aniversário de 23.

A frequência dos encontros voltara a ser como entre 51 e 52, quando às vezes se esbarravam em algum evento, fosse formal ou tão desorganizado que apenas Seb era capaz de convencê-lo a ficar.

Às sextas, encontrava os vários sócios de seu pai, que não estava nas melhores condições para noitadas entre eles. Aos sábados, jantava com os sogros, algo que não agradava nem mesmo a Rosé, que tinha planos muito mais importantes do que se juntar a eles e ao tão querido marido. Ela sempre levava um _souvenir_ daqueles jantares (e Charles não a recriminava até que estivessem a sós, em sua casa). Um vinho de sua mãe, um rum de seu pai, o que quer que estivesse à sua disposição ela levava para si.

Ainda se viam aos domingos, quando todos pareciam cansados demais e desistiam de se preocupar com seu casamento, até mesmo com os negócios. O dia de folga, mesmo que Sebastian não lhe desse folga alguma, na tentativa de dar fim à saudade de uma semana inteira, às vezes meses sem domingos à sua porta, surgindo esperado, batendo exasperado — mas Charles o esperava, em todas as lacunas de tempo. Sempre.

Mas principalmente, se encontraram em seu aniversário.

Decidiu que ir ao Velho Tom seria uma boa ideia. Havia se deslocado até sua velha e boa Lapa, pela clientela que lá se concentrava, e Charles não podia pensar em algo melhor do que uma mesa de canto, regada a bebida, para uma noite com Sebastian. Não poderiam ter grandes intimidades, mas como nunca podiam, não faria tanta diferença. Ao menos o faria feliz estar lá, de volta ao lugar onde tudo começou, mesmo que em outro endereço, repaginado, sem a saída de emergência como se recordava, a escada onde apagara seu primeiro cigarro.

Ainda havia a memória afetiva.

Ainda havia Sebastian, quente, entrelaçando seus dedos sob a mesa, seu olhar tão intenso quanto o primeiro, os beijos roubados repentinos, para que passasse despercebido aos outros.

Ainda havia risadas e um companheirismo que não havia em Edgar, uma paixão que não havia em Rosé, e uma melancolia que somente havia em si, que poderia ser o que os unira tão firmemente. Tão diferentes, pareciam tão semelhantes.

Naquela noite, quando se enfiaram no banheiro pela última vez, tinha o corpo completamente confuso. Charles não pensava adequadamente. Sua visão turva, pernas bambas, o pau tão rígido que lhe doía. Poderia culpar a bebida, se tocar Sebastian não lhe deixasse tão sóbrio, toda a santa vez. Bastava pôr suas mãos naquele corpo macio, entregue, que qualquer resquício de álcool parecia se esvair.

Quando se enfiaram no banheiro pela última vez, sua pele ardia. Seb era uma alergia que não desejava tratar, em hipótese alguma, pois também lhe era aquele alívio de coçar um ponto inalcançável sozinho, de entrar sob a água e relaxar depois de um dia suado e cansativo de trabalho. Sua pele ardia em um desejo que emanava de Sebastian, implacável. Ardia quando trancou a porta e deixou que arrancasse suas calças, se sentando nu sobre a pia encharcada e prendendo Charles entre suas pernas, o beijando como se nada mais fosse importante além de sanar toda sua vontade de tê-lo.

O arrancou de lá, porém, sem jeito algum, desleixado como era o mais velho. Não iria tomá-lo naquela noite. Queria se entregar. Queria que as primeiras horas dos seus 23 anos fossem de Sebastian o pegando por trás, forte como não costumava fazer, agarrando seus cabelos como Charles fazia com ele, metendo sem um preparo adequado para que o sentisse por toda a semana. Queria que fosse a sensação dos dentes cravados em suas costas, onde ninguém veria a marca, e suas mãos apertadas nos quadris, cada estocada mais desregular que a outra, ambos completamente fora de si.

O sexo era divino, e disso Charles soube no segundo em que Sebastian o pôs em sua boca, mas a intimidade, erguer os olhos ao espelho sujo e vê-los, o estado em que se encontravam, o corpo desesperadamente vermelho, Seb com seus olhos estreitos semiabertos, certamente sem vê-lo… Era tudo.

Charles o enxergava, o via. Era a única certeza que tinha, com o joelho pontudo sobre a resistente pia, as mãos doloridas de tanto segurar-se para não se chocar contra o mármore.

Era onde se encontrava Charles quando fechava os olhos e tudo o que o cérebro lhe enviava eram imagens do passado. Era tudo. Era absolutamente o céu, o que fazia seu coração acelerar inexplicavelmente e seus olhos arderem, com lágrimas que poderia atribuir àquele prazer tão intenso que não deixava para trás um traço sequer de sanidade em seus pensamentos.

Mas não o atribuíra, não.

Chorou as lágrimas que precisava, sem que Sebastian notasse, porque a vida lhe foi boa, infinitamente melhor do que merecia, melhor que a de tantos outros com quem Charles cruzou e se encantou. Teve bons pais, educação e dinheiro. Teve felicidade, teve sorte. Mas quando teve amor, este veio em um formato que apenas não lhe permitia se encaixar.

Vivia em um mundo demasiadamente quadrado, para o seu azar.

— Você volta, não volta?

Quando o perguntou, contra uma parede qualquer nos fundos do bar, foi inocente, um _até mais ver_ para alguém que não tem planos de reencontrar. A pergunta escapou, singela. Fazia tempo desde a última vez em que Sebastian desapareceu, o deixando à sua espera. Não esperava que fosse o fazer de novo tão cedo.

— Que pergunta boba, Charles — ele riu, espontâneo.

— Antes, me concede uma dança. — Não era um pedido. — Você mesmo disse que é meu dia. Irá me negar uma dança em pleno aniversário? Não sabe que isso atrai azar?

— Charles… — Repetiu seu nome, e a entonação dizia tanto que sua pele respondia de imediato. Se muito melancólico, se em gemido, arrepiava, e se em estado de felicidade, em raiva, gelava. — Eu preciso mesmo ir. — E embora seu tom fosse feliz, sua pele gelou.

Poderia ser o frio, pensou naquela noite.

— Amanhã, então?

Pensava constantemente. 

— Amanhã.

Tinha seus olhos fechados quando Sebastian se foi.

Ocasionalmente, Charles acordava com o choro do pequeno Ben, pronto para o fazer dormir outra vez, e percebia estar sonhando com _ele_. Nunca havia prometido que voltaria, se avaliasse a situação. Nunca havia dito as palavras. Mas Sebastian jamais se limitou às palavras. O dizia com o corpo, com os olhos.

Haveria, então, algo de diferente naqueles olhos naquela noite, algo que se recusou a enxergar através do largo espelho? Algo diferente na voz, no toque, no sexo?

Charles não se recordava de muito sobre 1955.

A primavera do ano anterior era um grande vazio. Pouco se lembrava do Natal ou virada de ano, dos primeiros meses, do início do verão. Havia dias de praia, dias de trabalho, contratos assinados e exaustão. Se dormisse, não iria se lembrar, e eventualmente deixou de pensar, lembrar, torturar-se.

O outono foi melhor, certamente. Roseanne o mantinha por perto, ainda que sem ter qualquer suspeita do que acontecera. Saíam para jantares, eventos, bebiam até que doesse menos para ambos. Até mesmo voltaram a se deitar juntos, apesar dos dias ruins (a maioria) em que Charles não conseguia se manter rígido. E então o corpo se fechava em um casulo e, novamente, eram apenas amigos, e amigos não precisavam se tocar tão intimamente.

Era um alívio.

Mas bastou que um dia se passasse, um único dia de inverno, para que o conforto caísse por terra.

Perguntou-se se a dor de perder a mãe fora a mesma de Rosé, ao perder seu filho durante a gravidez. Lembrava-se de ter sofrido pelo aborto da esposa, mas não como sofreu por sua mãe. Não havia lágrimas para serem choradas, e entendia que não conseguiria se forçar a chorar tão cedo ou controlar a razão para fazê-lo, mas algo dentro de si, que há um tempo morrera, se revirou e lhe recordou que não estava mais vivo do que ela.

Devia ter ido em seu lugar.

Mas precisava ser alicerce de seu pai, o único pilar. Às vezes desejava ter irmãos. O sufocava ter toda a responsabilidade recaindo sobre si. Porém era o único que poderia assumir os negócios quando ninguém mais podia, quando o pai ficou de cama por todo o inverno, apenas para melhorar significativamenteem seu final… E morrer.

Nunca ansiou por tomar a direção da empresa, jamais. Quando criança, o garoto queria ser adulto, apenas, sem ambições fantasiosas. E quando jovem, desejou apenas ser feliz, e trabalhar com seus pais não o agradava em nada (mesmo que ainda fosse somente uma possibilidade, 99,9% de chances). Mas pensar que assumir a cadeira seria triste como foi, com o ar de constante luto que o cercava há quase um ano? O pensamento de ser um chefe, um líder tão sensível o envergonhava.

Até o convite à construção de Brasília, até a mudança, até a paternidade, precisou aprender a conviver com uma dor que mais se assemelhava a uma das sequelas infelizes que o sogro adquirira de um acidente de carro. Coxeava em períodos específicos, o frio lhe fazia sofrer de dor, o joelho rangia ao subir nas escadarias da igreja que frequentava. Uma sequela, era o que _ele_ era, uma que, conforme pensava em seu nome, lhe fazia sofrer de dor, seu peito chiando ao subir na cama onde um dia se deitaram, onde um dia se entregou a ele.

Se outros aprendiam a conviver com elas, Charles conseguiria.

Não conseguiu, é claro.

Oito anos perdidos entre tentativas de esquecê-lo, em vão. Se houvesse realmente o esquecido, não teria pensado nele quando Edgar espalmou as suas costas àquela noite, o indicando que entrasse primeiro. Oito anos sem vê-lo ao vivo e a cores.

Em sua mente, não havia um dia sem Seb.

Temer Edgar não era algo novo em sua realidade. Segui-lo sempre foi o risco a se correr nas noitadas. Havia desaprendido a confiar, percebeu, ao que deixaram o bar Arco-íris. Porém, ainda que a fachada do velho Tom houvesse mudado, realocado pela terceira vez, soube de imediato que não estava sendo enganado.

Era mesmo o bar que um dia frequentaram, poucas e memoráveis vezes que lhe deixavam saudoso, nostálgico, ao lembrá-las, por isso evitava o fazer (e falhava miseravelmente). As mesmas mesas de madeira, tão marcadas que não duvidava da possibilidade de rastrear aquela que costumavam pegar. Talvez os rabiscos que fizeram ainda estivessem ali, sua inicial de um lado, seu nome de outro, alguns que fizera ao lado dos amigos, outros que fizera só, buscando se distrair, esquecer.

Retornou ao bar apenas duas vezes depois que ele foi embora. Bastou ir até a casa dos familiares que o abrigavam, como nunca havia feito antes, e sua ilusão de um retorno tardio se foi, junto com qualquer desejo de ali estar sem o jovem.

Ele havia ido embora. _Era definitivo_ , lhe disseram.

Frequentou outros bares, sim, dançou com outras pessoas, tentou dormir com algumas, se relacionar com outros homens (poucos), apenas para dar-se conta de que não era sobre gênero.

Queria ele, apenas ele.

Perdera a conta de quantas noites vagou à sua procura, ora conhecendo lugares novos, que fizessem seu estilo — Sebastian gostaria daqui, gostaria de experimentar essa cerveja artesanal, esse vinho tão amargo quanto seu humor, pensava —, ora repetindo outros (mas se mantendo focado em reconhecê-lo se cruzasse seu caminho, mesmo bêbado, mesmo que, em alguns dias, sequer se recordasse de como chegara em casa).

Foram tempos deploráveis, admitia.

Rosé não merecia aquilo.

Charles não merecia dar cabo à sua vida, tampouco.

Porém, mal havia retornado à cidade e seus pés já haviam o levado para a noite, buscando o que simplesmente não podia aceitar ter perdido, mesmo se a vida lhe desse todos os indícios de que havia acabado.

_Acabou, Charles._

_Fim da linha._

Por isso a surpresa em vê-lo, _ele_ , do outro lado do balcão do Velho Tom, com uma seriedade incomum, enxugando a garrafa de cerveja e servindo todos aqueles copos enfileirados de clientes distraídos, desconhecidos.

Honestamente, foram poucas as vezes que pegou-se pensando em como estaria Sebastian. Variava entre imaginá-lo se casando com alguma herdeira, do jeito que sua mãe desejava, uma cerimônia simples, uma festividade no campo, um sorriso contido — porque nem mesmo em seu casamento Seb cederia a um sorriso aberto, alegre — e vê-lo ao seu lado, eternamente escondido na sala de sua casa, sem perspectiva.

Era quando percebia ser injusto desejar tê-lo. Sequer poderia tê-lo se ele voltasse. Seriam para sempre um segredo, e enquanto Charles se conformava com os fatos, Seb era uma energia à parte, além. Tudo o que menos desejaria seria tê-lo contido em uma caixinha.

O Sebastian que secava as mãos na camisa amarrotada, manchas úmidas por toda a parte, poderia facilmente ter acabado de sair de uma das caixas que imaginava.

Não havia qualquer brilho naquele rosto.

— Por favor, não passe mal agora. Só Deus sabe o quanto bebeu antes de te encontrar. Não precisamos de um Barbosa desmaiado e causando escândalo, precisamos? — Negou, sem qualquer certeza quanto ao que Edgar lhe falava. — Ótimo. Eu… Vou pegar uma mesa. Você pega as bebidas? — Confirmou, mas o quis negar novamente. Não confiava em si mesmo com a responsabilidade tão séria. Exigia autocontrole, seriedade e uma falta de sentimentos, o que não se parecia nada com Charles.

Era desesperador abrigar cólera e alívio em si, a sensação de ter à frente todas as peças ao seu alcance, um extenso manual, mas estar ciente de que se demoraria muito na montagem. Nunca fora muito paciente. Esperar o irritava. Mas então Sebastian o fazia esperar por dias, semanas, até que finalmente por meses e, agora, anos, e travado em meio àquele salão, o coração acelerado em euforia, apenas conseguia pensar em respirar fundo contra os cabelos que ele deixara crescer outra vez.

Céus… Precisava se recompor. Não era mais um moleque de vinte anos. Tinha seus trinta, e o Charles de trinta podia se aproximar sutilmente e checar todo o terreno antes de arriscar-se outra vez.

Podia ser sutil. Seria sutil.

— Todo esse tempo e você estava aqui? _Aqui?_

— Charles?

Talvez não a melhor abordagem, porém assim que apoiou seus cotovelos no balcão, repentinamente exausto, os joelhos imploraram por descanso, e seu momento de glória foi curto quando se sentou e foi agraciado com um sorriso seu. Um sorriso (raro), seguido de um olhar amedrontado, inseguro (raro) e um murmurar falho, seu nome, sendo soprado depois de tantos anos que não lhe ouvia. Não soube o que sentir diante daquilo, mas soube o que deveria fazer se quisesse deixar de sentir, não importava o quê.

— Preciso de uma bebida — pediu, inquieto, batendo os pés no chão, um tanto impaciente com sua demora. Subitamente, a garganta ardia por um gole, apenas. — Por favor.

Quis chorar, como um bebê.

Seu cabelo estava grande outra vez — mas disso precisou rir, assim que Sebastian lhe tenha dado as costas. Havia ganhado peso, isso era bom, e parecia ter envelhecido bem. Sem sinais de cabelo branco, diferente de Charles, sem ter traços de velhice nítidos no rosto. Não devia ter feito trinta ainda, mas parou para refletir e percebeu que não mais saberia dizer a data de seu aniversário.

Os dedos tortos lhe empurraram a garrafa, sem servi-lo. Normalmente a beberia do gargalo, sem se importar, mas o fato de tê-lo tão certo de que seu velho hábito ainda lhe cabia o impediu de sequer esticar seus dedos e tocá-la, como se o mísero choque térmico pudesse matá-lo. A ponta morna dos dedos contra o rastro molhado da garrafa recém-arrancada do congelador.

Suas mãos deveriam estar igualmente frias.

Quis tocá-las.

— Tom, posso roubar seu funcionário por um minuto?

Ao fundo, viu o dono do bar se arrastar. Em uma mão seu apoiador, e na outra seu caderno. Jamais entrou na lista que começava na primeira página e seguia até a metade, a lista negra. Mas Sebastian estava nela pelo menos cinco vezes, pois insistia em frequentar o lugar, ainda que sempre acabasse expulso, caso não estivesse acompanhado.

Uma piadinha, um comentário humilhante e o jovem se transformava, se jogando em brigas que nem sempre lhe apresentavam grande vantagem.

Parecia uma vida atrás.

— Charles… O que está fazendo?

Até mesmo Tom parecia diferente. Antes, sua decoração, sua música era uma constante celebração ao internacional, às bandas de rock clássico que ele gostava (e apenas ele). Mas agora, no fim dos tempos, lhe dava a impressão de que cedia aos gostos dos clientes, mantendo o lugar mais limpo, organizado e deixando que tocassem Vinicius de Moraes e conversassem abertamente sobre política.

Não esperava ser tão estranho revê-lo.

— Tem cinco minutos.

Assim como não esperava ser arrastado por Sebastian, de imediato, para os fundos do lugar.

Havia calculado tão bem, como agiria quando ele voltasse, se voltasse, se permitindo fantasiar. Onde foram parar seus planos? Foram anos desejando se livrar do peso que era ter Sebastian unicamente em sua cabeça e nunca físico. Mas finalmente o tinha, o encarando da mesma forma que o fez ao ver que se esgueirava atrás dele, o seguindo para um beco qualquer, ao se reencontrarem pela primeira vez.

Se reencontravam, agora, com a diferença de que não era um ano sem o ver, mas tantos que duvidava que Seb ao menos soubesse, que soubesse como fizera falta.

Se reencontravam, mas Charles não havia calculado o que vinha após.

— Diz alguma coisa.

Engoliu o choro assim que deixou a garrafa de cerveja cheia para trás. O único sentimento que ainda entupia suas veias era a frustração, sem tamanho, impossível de ser contida.

Ele estava ali, bem à sua frente!

Se os próprios cabelos não estivessem tão ralos, os arrancaria, cada tufo entre os dedos, para sanar a fúria de saber que Sebastian esteve ali por todo o tempo que havia desperdiçado.

— Podia ter enviado uma carta, encontrado um modo de ligar. — Mas não fizera. — Podia ter me dito que não voltaria, naquela noite, que não queria, que não podia voltar.

— Não sou bom em despedidas. — Deu de ombros, porém Charles havia perdido um pouco da baixa autoestima da juventude. Sabia que poderia não ser um amor para Seb, mas também sabia que ele sentia por não tê-lo feito, não o explicar, o deixar a esmo.

— É tudo o que tem a me dizer?

— Acredite ou não, Charles, eu tenho _tanto_ a dizer. Mas você… Tem uma vida, uma vida de verdade. Pensei que estivesse fazendo o melhor em deixar as coisas como estavam, te deixar seguir em frente. Ainda penso que seja. — Ele o observava do lado oposto da despensa, o armário entre eles a cada vez que ele fugia e Charles o seguia. — Não devia estar aqui. Tem Roseanne, tem um filho, agora.

— Sabe que Rosé é diferente. Se não me quer aqui, então que me mande embora, mas não me faça agir como se devesse. Eu acabei de te encontrar! E acha mesmo que vou embora, assim?

Suspirou, esfregando o rosto com as palmas úmidas das mãos. Suava frio com sua presença, com a forma que o corpo respondia à novidade, como se o conhecesse pela primeira vez. 

— Queria ao menos ter sabido que você tinha voltado — disse, baixinho, esperando que o ouvisse. Não seria capaz de lhe falar mais alto que aquilo sem sufocar e tropeçar nas palavras. — Por que voltou? Quando?

Agia como se saber de seu retorno não fosse trazer consequências. Fosse Brasília ou sua vida pessoal, estar ciente da presença de Seb na cidade teria o feito desistir de tudo.

Ao menos agora conseguia pôr sua cabeça no lugar, perceber todo o seu desespero e tentar diminuí-lo, contê-lo. Antes, apenas fingiria que assistir Seb abrir os armários até encontrar o maço de cigarro perdido, o acendendo mais rápido do que o fazia antes, não era o bastante para acendê-lo junto.

Pensou que os anos o fariam desejá-lo ainda mais, mas percebeu que era apenas o mesmo sentimento de antes dentro de um Charles distinto daquele, direcionado a um outro Sebastian.

Não estavam mais nos anos 50.

— Minha mãe voltou pro interior, a casa das irmãs. Esteve morando com elas nos últimos anos, depois que largou o meu pai. — Disso Charles não sabia. Certamente Sebastian passava por aquilo enquanto estava com ele, antes de ir embora, mas preferiu encarar em silêncio. — O velho ultrapassou todo o limite moral daquele casamento e, bem, foi atrás dela assim que me teve de volta, já que alguém precisava assumir os negócios na sua ausência.

Houve um instante de silêncio, esperando que lhe dissesse quem acabara cuidando do que lhe pertencia. Em seu lugar, ficaria furioso, ainda que herdar a empreiteira sequer fosse sua vontade. Ainda era sua para fazer o que quisesse com ela. Não iria querer qualquer outro pondo as mãos no que seus pais haviam construído.

Mas não era como Sebastian. Às vezes era fácil se esquecer dos fatos.

— Você? Largou as economias e trabalhou duro? — Um Sebastian que se recusava a falar sobre cultivos e a vida no interior não aceitaria tão bem estar preso àquela realidade que não escolhera. Devia ter imaginado.

Ele balançou a cabeça, negativo, empurrando os cabelos finos para trás, exibindo o rosto delicado que não deixara de ter. — Quem quer que tenha sido corajoso a ponto de comprar a casa e todo o campo por uma pechincha, sem suspeitar.

— Sebastian…

— Não se preocupe. — Se preocupava, claro. Fora uma decisão arriscada para ele e toda a sua família. — Agora, meu velho tem dinheiro o bastante pra sobreviver até o fim da vida. Não que ele vá durar muito, do jeito que as coisas andam. — Deu de ombros, soprando a fumaça entre dentes, batendo o cigarro sobre a palma da mão. Provavelmente teria que limpar o que sujasse e também não sujasse. — E foi um bom negócio, no fim. Certo que os irmãos do meu pai não me aceitaram quando voltei ao Rio, mas… Pelo menos pude pagar por um quarto na Cinelândia até que… Bem, o velho Tom me abrigou.

Ainda estava atônito quando se recostou à estante, leve o suficiente para não empurrar os mantimentos e fazê-la balançar às suas costas. Como pôde o excluir de tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida? Ainda, como ele mesmo o cobrava quanto a algo que não lhe dizia respeito? Era tão egoísta. Sebastian lhe devia menos que nada, principalmente quando não se tratava deles, mas de sua vida pessoal. 

— Como conseguiu fazer isso, se juntar a ele? O velho Tom odiava todos nós.

— Principalmente eu. — Riu, se juntando a ele contra a estante de ferro, seu espaço limitado os deixando desconfortáveis na minúscula sala. — Talvez tenha sido pena. Não é difícil provocar piedade quando se está desempregado, devendo aluguel, precisando comer, pagar contas… — Respirou fundo entre as incontáveis pontuações. Parecia ter se preocupado o suficiente por uma vida, e ainda era mais jovem do que Charles. — Não pago aluguel aqui. Tom cozinha bem, não tem filhos pra me encherem o saco por estar “usando o pai deles”. — Seu cigarro quase caiu entre as aspas, mas logo voltou a segurá-lo firme. — As coisas estão melhores, e gosto de administrar esse lugar com ele.

Charles nunca pôde contemplar toda a felicidade que havia nos detalhes, em pequenas coisas, ao menos não completamente consciente de que o fazia. Para ele, desde cedo, ser feliz significava dinheiro, conforto, um casamento de aparências, mas com valores, um casal de filhos saudáveis e uma casa maior do que precisava.

Mas era tão feliz com Sebastian, nos bares clandestinos, nas reuniões de partidos, nas pequenas manifestações, e o jovem sempre lhe parecera algo tão grande, tão maior do que si, do que ambos juntos, que se esquecia de que ele era sua pequena felicidade.

Vê-lo feliz com uma conquista tão pequena quase o fez rir, como se não fosse possível que Sebastian, merecedor do mundo inteiro, se limitasse a servir como garçom em um bar que não demoraria muito a falir, se não houvesse alguém a se dedicar e investir no lugar.

— E… Ele não teria interesse em vender o lugar pra você, um dia? O velho Tom?

— Com que dinheiro? O das gorjetas? Mas é claro que não, Charles. — Lhe sorriu, ácido. _Como poderia ele ser tão ingênuo?_ , devia ter pensado, no início. Porém, conhecia o mais velho. Poderia parecer mais falante, espontâneo, mas o Barbosa era como o próprio pai, economizando palavras sempre que podia. Se dizia o que dizia, não era em vão. — Charles…

— Eu quero ajudar. — O interrompeu, seguindo suas curtas passadas até recostarem-se à parede oposta. Não havia fuga, ali. Poderiam até estar fora de vista, com a música abafada e o semi breu que nem a lâmpada ruim podia dar fim, mas ainda havia a presença um do outro, e esta costumava ser para eles a mais difícil de se ignorar. — Não seria um empréstimo. Mas poderia ser, se te deixasse mais confortável. Mas não precisaria ser. É só… Por tudo o que você passou, nós passamos.

O cigarro queimava sozinho enquanto Sebastian o admirava, lhe dizendo que sua ingenuidade continuava a ser impressionante. Era um olhar familiar por motivos errados, por Rosé lhe encarar da mesma forma quando fazia besteira e tentava consertar de uma maneira boba. Nunca falaram sobre o que passaram, afinal. Podiam ter o feito, estabelecendo que tipo de relação havia entre eles, e nunca o fizeram.

Agora, Charles agia como se fossem um casal de namorados que apenas terminaram por um tempo, mas que ainda tinham algum vínculo, mesmo que apenas a história que viveram.

Agia assim porque era como os enxergava. Talvez por isso Sebastian lhe sorrisse, nada surpreso.

— Não tente. Não vai conseguir me fazer aceitar o seu dinheiro.

— Ainda vou te fazer mudar de ideia — retrucou, rápido.

— Pode tentar, se quiser.

Àquele ponto, 80% de Charles já havia processado que era Sebastian ao seu lado e não um sonho seu, um delírio. O álcool deixara seu corpo há muito, qualquer sinal de cansaço se foi quando teve a chance de lhe falar a sós, então seus 20% desacreditados logo iriam crer no que acontecia, também.

Seb lhe passou o cigarro, deixando que o finalizasse até restar somente uma bituca amassada contra a estante. Engolia a seco, muito consciente de ter seus dedos se tocando, os braços relaxados ao lado do corpo e suas mãos bem próximas de se entrelaçarem. Não era o plano, mas havia um magnetismo que apenas o fazia avançar em direção ao toque alheio. E Sebastian sempre gostou, encorajava Charles a tomar a iniciativa, segurando em sua mão, lhe fazendo um carinho delicado. Gostava de ser tocado e de o tocar, sim. Apenas temia que os oito anos distante houvessem mudado isso.

Nada mudou.

Ainda assim, tudo havia mudado.

— Quer dançar? — Acariciando seus dedos gélidos, lhe perguntou, volume mais alto, melodia mais tranquila.

— Não.

Quase riu, mas se Sebastian continuava o mesmo levaria aquilo como um desafio, e tudo o que não queria era vê-lo recusar apenas para deixar Charles o querendo mais.

— Mas vai? — Encostou seus ombros, lado a lado, ainda fugindo de seus olhos.

Não havia de querê-lo mais do que já o fazia.

— Tenho três minutos de intervalo, talvez dois. É o bastante?

— De jeito algum. — Não acreditava que um dia teria o bastante de Seb. Talvez precisasse de uma segunda vida para sanar todo o desejo, todo o apreço que sentia por aquele homem, rodeando sua cintura com os braços finos e se concentrando em não arrancar seus dedos ao pisoteá-lo. — Mas não vou deixar você escapar dessa vez, Seb.

Havia melhorado sua dança nos anos em que esteve longe, mas bastou o embalar em seu abraço — _Onde Anda Você,_ lhe perguntando a canção, em um ritmo, uma entonação que poderia ser a sua própria horas atrás, em busca da parte de si que ficava em Sebastian —, bastou sentir sua respiração ofegante e desesperada contra seu pescoço para que perdessem a sincronia, trombassem um contra o outro.

— Ainda não consegue seguir meus passos, pé de valsa? — O indagou, os lábios secos muito próximos de seu rosto.

Viu-se incapaz de fechá-los.

Nunca mais queria perdê-lo de vista.

— Terá muito tempo pra me ensinar, Sebastian.


End file.
